


A Tale Of Heaven And Hell

by AmmyOkami



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, But with sweet times too, Dark fic, Desperate Loki, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced Marriage, Forced Soulmates, Mad Loki, Obsessed Loki, Obsession, Sexual Violence, Soulmates, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmyOkami/pseuds/AmmyOkami
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a prince. This prince lived far away from the earth, a place called Asgard. At times he visited the tiny blue planet, only for his own joy. But one day he fell deeply in love with a woman. This love was, however, an impossible one. A forbidden one. The prince wasn’t any ordinary prince you must know. He was worshipped as a God, and his father never accepted his son’s love for a mortal. A love between a God and a mortal was a doomed love. Mortals wither. They are doomed to die. The prince’s father’s words.And although he knew his feelings for the mortal woman were a curse he couldn’t stop himself from loving and wanting her.





	A Tale Of Heaven And Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Summary Continue: ... The women though didn’t return his feelings, knowing it would bring nothing but pain and tears. Driven by madness he casts the forbidden spell on her, chained her heart and soul to his. And so fate took its course. Her soul was damned to never find rest. She was cursed to be reborn. Again and again. And again and again she’d fall in the hands of the God. And again and again she remembered her past lives, her past pain, her hopelessness, her love and her hate for him.
> 
> And now, many centuries after the spell had been casted, the prince and the mortal woman meet again…

Sleep needed long tonight to claim you. Too excited and nervous you were. But you NEEDED to fall asleep as soon as possible. It was the only way… The only way to see him… The only way to meet this unbelievable handsome and charming man. These dreams had started around a month ago. Until now you didn’t know the name of your fantasy lover. At times you felt ridiculous, anticipating falling into the land of dreams just to meet a person that didn’t even exist. 

Ah, but… the dreams were so real, your nightly encounters so full of passion. Often your limbs felt still limp or your legs were shaking after you had woken up. Sometimes you still could feel him inside of you, his scent lingered on your skin. That’s how you grew impatient for the nights and sleep to come. You were longing for your fictive lover, and every time he had showed you just how much he had longed for you, too.

Finally your eyes got heavy, heartbeat steady, your breath calm. 

You felt something warm and soft caressing your lips. A kiss? A kiss so soft and light, so sweet and almost shy, you wondered if it had really happened or not. 

“You let me wait, my sweetest dove. I feared I wouldn’t be able to bring you pleasure tonight.”

He was here! He was really here! His voice thick with desire and yearning, it caused your pulse to race. Your eyes fluttered open. You remembered how confused, even terrified, you had been the very first time you woke up in the bed of a complete stranger. Now this bed, this whole chamber, was familiar, a part of you already. Gold and green greeted you, the exquisite sensation of silk and scent of musk and fresh flowers stirred your senses. Hundreds of candles floated in the air, setting the mood.

Dull voices sounded from outside, as did music. A celebration? You looked to the side, found the huge windows open. Thin, sheer curtains weren’t able to prevent a warm breeze to brush your naked skin. It felt good, so good… and you felt oddly home... You closed your eyes and smiled, dallied over the idea of being a princess in a summer’s tale who was waiting for her beloved prince to visit her. 

“I could watch that beautiful dreamy look on your face in all eternity, my dearest. But there is one look on your face I prefer even more.” 

His low chuckle was enough to set your heart aflame. 

“My prince…,” you breathed.

That’s how you used to call him. The very first night you had asked him if he was a prince. Now you felt stupid whenever you thought about asking such an peculiar question. But like just he did now, he had laughed quietly in this enchanting, canorous way back then; had told you you may call him that. The way he had looked at you… this… longing… this… love in his eyes. You didn’t understand why, but this man did truly love you and for some reason your heart was overflowing with love for him, too. Was it because it was YOUR dream? Was your desire to be loved and return this love so strong so you started to create these wonderful fairy tales?

You looked down. No blanket was protecting you from the wolf’s hungry eyes. They seemed to gleam in the shadow, yet no fear sprouted in your heart as this wolf was a tame one.

“My prince,” you said again. “Please, come to me.” So hushed you said it, the wind had to carry your desperate plea to your beloved. 

“How could I ever resist such compelling offer?” 

He stepped from the shadows. In awe you marveled his defined, lean body. So beautiful. Unearthly. Ethereal. You wished you could freeze this moment. His with lust and love filled eyes made you want him only more.

“Please, don’t let me wait much longer, my beloved. I need you.”

Talking to him as if he was a long time lover felt natural, the only way it should be. This tiny, extremely tiny sting in your heart was not palpable yet, nor the quiet scream of terror audible. It was just you and him. Your prince and you.

“Oh, my pretty flower. As I need you. Every moment without you is torment.”

The stranger rose his hand and waved to the side. An invisible force pressed your legs open, revealed your very core to him, already wet and ready to take him in. You gasped at the sudden exposure, a rush of shame painted your cheeks in a pretty pink. 

You watched his hand gliding down his lean body, eyes never leaving yours. He encompassed his semi-flaccid member; you watched him stroke himself and grow bigger while he was staring at you with this untamed fervor in his inhuman blue eyes and the knowledge of your very existing being enough to make him feel this way made your own body only hotter with desire. 

“I didn’t touch you, yet you are dripping wet already,” your prince grinned. It was the grin of someone who had won, of someone celebrating a triumph. Indeed he had won you. Indeed you were his - his spoils of an unknown war outliving kingdoms and peoples on earth, a war he was battling since many, many centuries. None of this you knew. None of this you should ever know. 

“Oh, __________, my beautiful, beautiful ________…”

_“I’d burn down every kingdom and destroy every life in this damned galaxy to make you mine.”_

Words left unspoken. Words which never shall reach your ears. He knew how much they would upset you, scare you. Too many times he had witnessed fear in your pretty features already. Fear of him. Fear of what he was capable to do. How many men he had slaughtered in front of your eyes already? How many times he had to lock you up already so you wouldn’t run away from him? This time would be different… Yes… This time you wouldn’t run away. This time you wouldn’t despise him. This time you’d love him back. You’d love him back… 

Heavy-lidded he crawled onto the bed where you were lying like the personification of seduction. Ever so gentle his fingertips danced up your skin while maddening silky kisses inside your thighs caused you to tremble. His fingers laced with yours, a blissful shiver shot through your body when his mouth found your hidden treasure. He kissed your folds, probed them with his tongue. What heavenly taste…!

He moaned, and you moaned with him, gripped his dark hair and urged him closer. You bucked your hips, wordlessly begged for more. And by God, your prince wanted to give you more. He wanted to give you everything you needed and more. So much more.

For a moment you held your breath as he sucked on your clit, a needy whine escaped your lips very soon after. Again this beguiling deep chuckle…

“Does it feel good, yes? Tell me. Do I make you feel good?” He licked and sucked on your swollen pearl again, drawing more cute moans out from your pretty mouth. A melody lasting for eternity.

“Yes,” you mewed.

From the very first night he knew how to play your body, knew what made you cry out loud and beg. He knew what parts of your body to touch, how to touch them, knew what he had to whisper to cast a spell on you. A spell you couldn’t escape. A spell bounding your body to him. 

Each passing night your heart pined more and more over him. Why it was that way you couldn’t explain. You couldn’t explain this growing hole in your heart, this growing longing, this growing sadness. He was a stranger! A stranger who didn’t even exist at that! But you were unable to escape him. Unable to escape his call. Every night you had followed his call. Tonight you did. And every night you anticipated it. Anticipated this moment.

You tensed when long, slender fingers joined his tongue, rubbing and drawing circles around your clit. Encouraged by the tantalizing sounds you made he pressed two fingers inside, growled against your sex in response at your high pitched outcry. Deft fingers worked their way in and out your wet heat, took away your senses bit by bit. Not long and they found that special spot of yours. Your body spasmed, fingernails dug into his scalp. You wanted to come undone, but more you needed to feel him inside of you right now. The need painful between your thighs you started to whimper.

“Please… Oh, please, I beg you… I need to feel you...”

Did the words left your lips? You weren’t sure, however, your beloved followed your wish. He licked his lips. He lifted his hand, ordered you to look. Your essence nearly sparkled in the sea of lights. His tongue darted out to lick his fingers clean - with heavy eyes he did, slowly, savoring every single precious drop of yours. The sight made you almost mad with want.

“I can’t...!” You were on the verge of tears. “Please… I...”

You closed your eyes, let out a breathy moan when the tip of his cock rubbed against your entrance.

“Always so wet for me,” he huffed teasingly, pressing his thumb against your swollen bud. He bit his lip and licked his lips. “Always so,” he thrusted into you, groaned the next words, ”wet for me.” His weight pressed you down, his cock stretching you deliciously. He leaned down for a kiss. A tender one at first, very soon turning into a raging fire. You wrapped your arms around his neck, your legs around his back, pulled him closer. And closer. You needed all of him. Wanted all of him. 

“________,” he rasped your name. Once more he took your breath away, biting down your neck, sucking eagerly on your skin. It surprised you - had he never done this before for some reason - but was it not less welcoming. You enjoyed every moment of this, enjoyed every movement of his rocking hips.

Your prince buried his face into your neck, his breath leaving hot marks on your skin. There were no words exchanged, no words needed. Each quick and forceful thrust brought you closer to heaven - and closer to hell. No… not hell… not this time…! He wouldn’t allow it! Not this time!

_“Forgive me, ________...”_

Your fingernails left evidence of your own feral lust on his back. He gripped your hair, took possession of your mouth. Tongues battled, almost desperate. His thrusts got faster, erratic, and he knew he’d lose all control soon. He then again did something he had never done before, and for the very first time you felt a small fear nestling. He seized your throat, just enough pressure to heighten your senses, but not strong enough to actually hurt you. Though he didn’t really hurt you, this action was foreign and confused you.

But what really caused you that small fear was the look in his eyes. All the time he had looked at you with so much love, so much tenderness and admiration, yes, unsatisfied hunger as well. But never he had looked at you as he did now: predatory, possessive, dangerous shadows dancing across his handsome features, but tears shimmering in the corner of his eyes.

He bared his teeth, and dangerously low he pressed a “Mine! You are mine!” forth. Ruthlessly he was pounding into your core now, his grip around your throat tightening. He buried his cock deep, so deep into you, balls hit against your flesh, creating this lewd song of primal desire together with his cock diving into your slick, tight walls. Wincing and whimpering you welcomed every harsh slam he offered. His hand left your throat, found your cheek. Scratching, biting and kissing as if your lives depended on it you slowly approached your climax. It was one more hard thrust and his teeth digging into your bruised skin that let you lose all control.

He shuddered, lips quivered against your skin. Hearing your enchanting song and the feeling of your hot, tight walls squeezing him just right was too much to bear. He came undone, shot thick ropes of cum into your tensed body. You felt his heat filling you and for the moment the fear that had taken root not long time ago was forgotten.

Your prince rested his head on your chest, still panting heavily. Sweaty limbs entangled, slender fingers entwined with yours. You placed a soft kiss on his black, damp curls and inhaled his salty scent. Your times together always had ended with passionate sex, but tonight had been different. Tonight he had claimed your body with such desperation and need, the idea of this being your last night together darkened your mind. 

“Will I see you again, my prince?” you wanted to know, hurt and worry made your voice shake.

You looked down at him, brows furrowed as his nails bored into your palm. 

He lifted and met your gaze. 

“Do you want to see me again, my pretty singing bird?”

 _“Don’t say it…,”_ he pleaded silently. _“I cannot hold back if you say it…”_

You palmed his pale cheek, wiped away the tears wetting his skin. Just then he noticed he had been crying. He took your hand in his and kissed it. 

“Yes, I want to see you again. My prince. I love you.” 

Almost painfully he squeezed your hand now, started to sob.

“I love you, ________. I don’t want to hurt you again. I love you…,” he cried. No one answered. He opened his eyes, only to meet the green, silken pillow your head had rested moments ago. You were gone. You had woken up and were back in your world. And with you all hopes he could protect you this time was gone, too. But wasn’t your fate already sealed the very moment he allowed you two to meet again? 

A loud banging on the door brought him back to reality. He knew exactly who was standing outside. 

He waited a little bit before he asked, “What you want from me, brother?” He didn’t turn to check if said person really had entered the room already. He presumed as much. And he had been right.

“You need to let her go, Loki. How many lives you want to make her suffer?” 

“Had you been listening to us the whole time?” Loki retorted, ignoring his brother’s question.

“You kept the windows open, it was hard not to follow what was going on in your room. Loki, listen...” Thor paused and sighed, “You know you will lead her to her doom.”

Loki giggled in a mocking way. 

“You are out of your mind, brother. She loves me. It is different now...”

“You know she doesn’t.”

“She does!” Loki screamed, spit flying his brother’s direction. “She does love me, Thor! This time she does!”

“It’s forced, Loki. It’s not real.”

“No! No...”

Thor shook his head. He held sympathy for his brother. Loving someone to the core who never could be truly yours… who never could love you truly back… Thor was unable to grasp the gaping wound in his brother’s heart and he wished he could do anything to deliver him from his pain, but no one could. No one but the mortal woman. Thor had introduced the fairest princesses and princes to his brother, hoped someone of them could forge a new bond of love with him and take away the curse that had befallen the woman on Midgard. But everyone failed. Loki had no interest in courting anyone else, albeit he had sought for temporal physical release at times.

“You know it will end in a tragedy again. You need to let her go.”

“No! I will protect her! I will…”

Thor sighed anew. Yes, Loki would protect you from any harm lingering beyond the borders of Asgard and Midgard. But whether he could protect you from himself was written on another page. He was certain this book would meet the very same end as all the others Loki and you had written already: an unhappy one.

**☆.｡.:*Chapter 1 End ｡.:*☆**

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a Kudo and small comment if you liked it :D THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!


End file.
